On The Ride
by Guitarchick727
Summary: Sequel to So Lyrical. Audrey moves to England to be with Tom. And everyone warned them that its not what it seems. It seems fun, but its a lot of hard work especially when one of you is famous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cardboard boxes cluttered the floor of the bedroom. Clothes were tossed upon the bed and the dresser drawers were all pulled out. I stood in the doorway of the bedroom I was to share with my boyfriend. I flew here to be with him. Being halfway around the world wasn't working for us so one of use had to make a move and I couldn't ask him to give up his career. So I moved to England to be with him.

I leaned against the door frame as Tom joined me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We both stared at the mess in front of us. He kissed the side of my head. "I'm glad you're here, baby, but I can't see our bed." I hit him lightly on his stomach and we both started to laugh. I kissed his cheek and we both got back to unpacking my things. We decided that he got the left side of the drawers for his clothes while I got the right side. My DVDs were put in the theatre along with Dougie's and Tom's. Thankfully when I got there all the porn was gone. I hooked up my laptop in the den/office which Tom used only when he had to make calls to Fletch. My dressier clothes we hung in the closet. I placed my guitar with all of Tom's guitars and Dougie's basses in studio.

When we finally finished putting away my stuff, we crashed on our bed. I cuddled up to Tom. He had his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head in the crux of his neck. I placed my left arm over his stomach and felt so comfortable in his arms again. He kissed my head and whispered quietly, "Welcome home, baby."

I was happy to be with him. Tom was everything to me. I felt horrible about leaving Ash in New York, but she understood why I decided to move. Of course before I left she gave me some advice about it not being all its cracked up to be. I nodded to her and half listened to what she said. Tom and I both tried to convince her to come to England with us, but her heart was in the Big Apple.

My parents weren't too happy about me moving to another country for a guy, especially a musician. I was their only child and they wanted me to have a great relationship with a doctor or lawyer. My parents just wanted to make sure that I was happy and that I did love the guy I was moving for. And I did. I wouldn't move just for anybody, only for someone who wrote me a song.

Tom and I were happy to be together again. While I still lived in New York, we would try to visit each other every few weeks. But that was hard because of his schedule and the plane ticket prices. When I decided to move, Tom had rented a private jet to take me to England with all of my belongings, one of the perks of dating someone famous. Seeing Tom's face as I walked down the steps of the plane made me forget every bad thought I had in mind. His arms around me and his lips upon mine were like a dream to me. I had forgotten how sweet his kiss was and how perfectly I fit in his arms. Tom made me feel safe; Tom made me feel as if I was home.

There was one little detail Tom didn't tell me until I arrived here: Dougie and he shared an apartment. I wasn't too shocked. But I only asked Dougie to do two things for me: wear clothes around me and if he were to use his porn, to try not to do it when I was home. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Dougie seemed to be okay with my requests.

Everything was going my way. I got to be with my boyfriend, I got to be surrounded by good friends and I got to make music. A part of the reason I was going to England was to write songs with the boys. Fletch liked the two and a half songs that I wrote and thought I would be a good addition to the creative team of McFly. I was just in time to start writing a new album with them. They had two songs written, 'Please, Please,' and my personal favorite, 'Star Girl.' We knew that they need at lest nine other tracks for the CD. Fletch was in talks with Queen's band manager about doing a cover of 'Don't Stop Me Now.' I was hoping this new experience would give me enough to write about.

Everyone warned me before leaving that moving in with someone is nice for the first month or so, but afterward it would end. The first two months were considered the 'Honeymoon days'. I thought honeymoon days were just for when you got married, but according to my mother it can also happen when you move in with someone. Ash told me the same thing but I blew her off because I never listen to half the things she says. I only paid attention after my mother told me. But I made a sub-conscious promise that I wouldn't let that happen to me and Tom. Things are going to be harder for us because he's in the limelight. I know we can make it work. We survived eight months apart. We can survive a little drama now that we're together. We can make it work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Everything at the Poynter-Fletcher house was going good. The only thing that bothered me was Dougie would occasionally come into the bathroom while I was in the shower. Before I moved in, Dougie and Tom had no problem walking around naked or using the bathroom while the other was in the shower. Dougie sometimes forgets to knock before he comes into the bathroom. Otherwise he was 'Audrey trained.' He doesn't watch porn while I'm around and he doesn't purposely walk around naked. Although there was the one time I found him eating breakfast naked.

Tom and I were getting settled in slowly. We still have a few kinks to work out. At night, for instance, he likes to read before he sleeps. Me, I like to just curl up next to him and fall asleep, but I can't with the lights on. Then on Saturdays and Sundays, those are my days to lounge around in pajamas and not do anything but Tom decided those are his days to clean or to go out shopping for food or furniture since we couldn't agree on any. And then we constantly switch sides of the bed during the night and we even have to fight over which side we get. No major fights, just little insignificant fights. The only thing that had major repercussions was the fact he is in a band.

Sure dating someone who is in a band seems like it's the best thing in the world. Money, clothes, anything you have ever dreamed of with a snap of your fingers. The only problem was the fans. Don't get me wrong. Since I had been in London, I had met a few fans and I got along with them wonderfully. But those were the fans that were interested in the guys because they are musical geniuses and not sex gods. The fans that I have yet to meet are the fans that will try anything to be with one of them for one night, the kind of fan that's in love with them before they even meet each other. I admit at one time in my life I used to be like that, but I've grown up and now see how dumb you look when you go up to your celebrity crush and say, "OH MY GOD! TOM FLETCHER I EFFING LOVE YOU!" You look as if you're still in middle school. Those were the fans that scared me the most. You never knew what they were going to do.

I had just walked in the den/office to check up on my emails from Ash. The phone rang and scared the crap out of me. I calmed myself down and let the phone ring two more times before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello love, how are you?" Fletch's British accent came through the line.

"I'm fine. How are you? How's the meet-n-greet going?" I held the phone between my shoulder and ear as I entered my password into my email account.

"Everything's fine. I told Tom that I needed to talk to both of you afterward and he said to call to make sure that you weren't going out or working. So is that okay? If I come over with Tom and Dougie and we'll have a little chat?"

"Sure, that's not a problem. Anything I need to worry about?" I asked half paying attention.

"Nope, just a few things we have to go over. You'll understand later. See you soon, love."

I put the phone back on the holder and went back to reading Ash's email. Her emails were always the same: how lonely the apartment is without my music, her begging me to come back home and her facts of life. This email was no different except she asked how Dougie was doing. I quickly wrote back telling her that its weird not smelling incense when I walk into the apartment, I'm not coming home and that Dougie was fine and he asked about her too.

I waited a half hour before realizing that the boys would be out later than I truly anticipated. I decided to go into the theatre to take a quick nap. I walked up the two flights of stairs to the attic of the house. I dimmed the lights, switched on the TV and put in The Notebook. I laid my head on the arm rest and pulled the quilt from off the back of the couch. Not even ten minutes later and I was sound asleep.

My eyes fluttered open after feelings a light tingling feeling on my forehead. Tom was crouched down on the floor looking at me while I slept. "Hey sleeping beauty, I'm home." He leaned forward moving a strand of hair out of my eyes. I kissed his cheek lightly feeling a little tickle from the peach fuzz on his check. A smile crept up on his lips and he kissed my forehead again. I sat up stretching out my tired body.

"How was the meet-n-greet?" I asked through a yawn.

Tom sat next to me and wrapped me up in a hug. "It was okay. I was hoping that you would show up in the queue. I guess not," he chuckled.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I let him hold me up. "Is Fletch here?" I asked starting to nod off to sleep again.

"Yeah, he's waiting downstairs in the office. He didn't want me to wake you if you were still asleep, apparently I didn't succeed at that." He slowly started to rise as did I. He held my hands in his as he helped me up.

Tom followed me as we walked downstairs to meet with Fletch. I knocked on the door and opened it a crack to stick my head in. Fletch was on the phone and gazed up at me. He waved his free hand to come in. I opened the wooden door wider and slipped in followed by Tom. I sat in one of the big leather seats in front of the oak desk. Sitting there waiting for Fletch to get off the phone I felt I was back in high school in the principals office.

Fletch finished his phone call and placed the phone back on the hook. He sat down in the even larger leather chair. He looked from Tom to me and smiled. "Okay, now that we're all set. I just wanted to talk to the both of you about your relationship. I'm happy for you guys, I really am. But Tom you know the drill: no one can know about you, Audrey. I have to ask you to refrain from going out with the guys or speaking to the public about dating Tom. If anything is to happen where you are photographed, we are going to say that you're Dougie's cousin from America who has come to spend a little time here. I know it is going to be hard, but it's for the better of the band."

Tom took my hand in his and squeezed to comfort me. It did hurt to hear that I couldn't really go out in public with my own boyfriend. But this was the life he was leading. What else could I do beside say okay? I nodded my head in agreement. I knew deep down inside that it would bother me later on, but for the moment being I was okay with it. I knew that it could only lead to trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I didn't mind being behind the scenes. I wasn't one to like the limelight to be on me. I was fine letting Tom have all the glory. Sometimes more interesting things happened behind the scenes. For instance, no on knows that Dougie isn't as bas as they make him out to be. He may be strange but when he cares for something he makes it his life. Danny may say some dumb things, but he knows what is going on. Being backstage is fun too. If only some of the girls in the audience knew what we said about them, I'm sure some of them wouldn't be fans anymore.

I was allowed to go the first night of the two week tour they were doing. It was opening night and Tom wanted to make that "the most important person in his life" was there. Tom constantly bugged Fletch until he cracked. I was glad to be there to support him. During the intermissions, he would come over and ask how everything was going. Seeing him perform in front of a home crowd made me hold new respect for him. He was my hero at that moment along with hundreds of other girls.

Tom had promised that for the next two weeks I would be pampered to re-pay me for him being away. The next day Tom booked me a day at one of the local country clubs to have a spa day. I had a massage, facial, manicure, and pedicure. All I really cared about was the massage. Tom didn't know that I didn't care for getting my nails done or having a facial. I just needed a nice relaxing massage.

When I got home after being pampered, I didn't want to do anything but lounge around in pajamas and sleep for the rest of the evening. I unlocked the door to the apartment and heard nothing but sweet silence. I headed upstairs to my bedroom that I shared with Tom. I debated if I should change out of my clothes, but I decided I would in case Tom was up for anything later. I switched into a tank top and a par of Tom's boxers and climbed into bed.

Tom explained to me that the guys usually go out after a show so he told me he would be getting home after I was already asleep. He promised he'd try to be as quiet as possible to not wake me up when he was to get home. Well he didn't try hard enough. At some point in the middle of the night, I heard several voices. I rolled over in the still empty bed to look at the digital clock. It was a quarter to three. I tried to hold a pillow over my head hoping to block out the voices buy it didn't help. I got out of bed and decided to see what was going on downstairs.

As I got closer to the first floor, I could make out all the guys' voices, but there were two or three voices that I had never heard before, female voices I had never heard before.

I stood on the second step from the bottom. I watched Danny, Harry, Dougie and even Tom chatting away with the two ladies they brought home. They were joking and laughing as if no one could hear them, but someone did: me. I watched for a few minutes and realized Danny, Tom and Dougie were all drunk. Harry wasn't completely shit faced but you could tell he had a buzz. I just stayed there and watched until someone noticed me.

"Audrey, what are you doing awake?" Dougie's eyes got huge when he noticed me standing there.

I walked down the last two steps and stood next to Tom. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I couldn't steep. You are being too loud. How do you expect me to sleep?" I looked at Tom who looked at me in surprise.

Now that everyone knew of my prescience, every eye was on me including two new pairs of crystal blue eyes. There were blonde, blue eyed, big breasted, long legged, and skinny, they were twins. Now it all made sense. Both girls returned the once over me and asked crudely, "Who's she?"

Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me into his chest. "This is Doug's cousin from America, Audrey. She came to live with us for a while." He glanced at me from the corner to his eye.

"Guys, why don't you go over to Danny and Harry's apartment so I can get some sleep? I just really need some help. I hope you guys don't mind."

Tom held me close until the twins gave him a dirty look. His arm fell to his side. I looked at him but I knew what he had to do. I took my hand and rubbed the spot where Tom's hand had been. I tried my best to pretend that it didn't bother me, but it felt weird lying about our relationship.

Danny put his arms around both girls. "Let's go to my apartment. No one is there. It will be just you, you and me." He was a bad drunk. But that didn't matter both girls giggled and wrapped their arms around him too. Dougie followed them out and across the street to Harry and Danny's. Tom was staring at the hard wood floor. Harry was looking at us. I was watching Tom to see what he would do next.

"I guess I'll head up to bed now. Audrey, would you mind locking up?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he asked. He looked at me and headed upstairs.

Harry and I just stood there. Had Tom really just done that to me? Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Was he like this all the time? I didn't know what was wrong with him. Harry walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let him get this drunk. But I promise he's not like this all the time." He paused to kiss my cheek. "Go get some sleep."

I walked Harry to the door and he kissed my forehead before heading out. I shut the door behind him and locked it tight. I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed each arm for comfort. I made my way up to the bedroom. I didn't know what I was going to say, but he had it coming to him.

I stood in the doorway and watched as he undressed. He was stumbling all over himself, he's lucky he didn't hit his head on the dresser while taking his jeans off.

"How much did you drink?" I asked entering the room.

He climbed into bed and replied, "I don't remember."

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of one of the drawers. "Why did you drink so much, Tom?"

"I don't know, Audrey. I'm 21; can't I have a little fun? I wanted a girlfriend not a mother," he snapped.

I stared at him for a moment before responding. "You're right. You don't have a girlfriend, though, right? That's why you brought home the slut twins home with you. How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't do anything, Audrey. All I did was go out and have a few drinks with my friends. Do you have a problem with that?"

Tears stung my eyes again. "Fine, I see. I'll go sleep in the theatre. Let me know when the real you comes back into your body."

I didn't wait for a reply. I walked out of the bedroom and headed upstairs. I lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over my weak body. I had tried so hard to keep my tears, but I couldn't any longer. He truly didn't seem to care that I was upset. I stayed there hoping he'd come up to check on me. He didn't. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You can only imagine what the next morning was like. Tom woke me up by coming into the theatre to come downstairs with him. I followed him back to our bedroom and he climbed into bed. I stood against the dresser and waited for him to start talking.

"Audrey, I love you and I'm really sorry about what happened last night. Usually we all do and that is no excuse. I think we're all just used to not having a girlfriend because it's hard to keep a serious relationship going. We all were so used to not having anyone waiting for us at home that I let it get out of hand. I'm sorry, baby."

"So did you just forget about the eight months that we've been together? Tom, you know better than that and that's why I was so surprised to see you drunk like that. I didn't know what to say or what to do." I moved a piece of hair out of my face as continued to look at Tom. He didn't move much. He just laid there.

He covered his eyes with his hands. "No I didn't forget. They have been the best eight months of my life and I would never purposely ruin that. You're everything to me babe and I would take back everything if I could, but I can't. All I can do is say I love you and try to make it up to you the best that I can." He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

I waited a moment before joining him. I walked across the cold floor and sat next to him on the bed. I rubbed his stomach as he groaned. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You feeling okay, honey?"

He groaned again and pushed me off of him as he ran to the bathroom. 'I guess not,' I thought to myself as I watched him go. I got up and followed him into the bathroom. I rubbed his back soothingly as he threw up into the toilet. He heaved two times more before flushing the toilet and washing up. I wrapped my arms around him and helped him into bed again. As soon as he was settled in, the telephone rang in the den down the hall. Tom yelled loudly at the ringing bothering him. He covered his head with one of the pillows and I left to answer the phone.

I scurried down the hall to answer the phone before Tom started throwing a fit. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Audrey, its Harry. Is Tom sick?"

I glanced out into the hall. "Of course he is. Are Dougie and Danny?"

"Yeah, and we've run out of aspirin. Do you know if you have any over at your's?"

I thought about it for a moment. I had taken the last one the other day while I was working on lyrics as I killed myself to write a decent song since I had been in England. "I just finished the bottle the other day, Har. Want me to run to the store and pick some up?"

"I'll go with you. Both Danny and Dougie are sleep for now. Meet you outside in five?"

I looked down at my clothes and realized I was still in pajamas. "Give me about ten minutes. See you then." I hung up the receiver. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I went back into the bedroom. Tom looked peaceful sleeping like the angel he normally was. I opened two drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. After changing I slipped my feet into a pair of white flip flops. I tied my light brown hair into a ponytail and threw on a Yankees baseball hat over my head. I made my way over to the bed to check on Tom. He was still asleep. I kissed his forehead lightly, but just enough to rouse him slightly. "Hey sweetie, I'm going to the store real quick with Harry to get you some aspirin. I'll be back in a few. If you need me call my cell or Harry's cell. I love you." I kissed his forehead again. He mumbled something back but couldn't understand. I assumed it was I love you too. I grabbed my Marilyn Monroe purse from the coat hanger by the front door and walked out to see Harry standing at the bottom of the steps.

Harry asked if things were okay between Tom and me. I said yes although I was still upset. I accepted his apology, but there had to be more than the fact that they're used to not having girlfriends waiting for them at home. We both got two bottles of aspirin to have in the apartments in case anything like this was to happen again and we both knew that it would. As Harry and I were paying for the "hangover supplies kit" I noticed a gossip magazine. I usually don't care about them at least while I lived in America I didn't. But now that I was dating a celebrity in England, I occasionally glanced at them. Well this one was sure to get my attention. On the cover in big bold letters, McFly boy finds romance in sexy 'fly girl. My jaw dropped. It was a picture of Tom and I while we hung outside of the studio the guys were recording a cover in. The other guys had been outside at the moment too, but why weren't they in the picture? I hit Harry and pointed to the paper. He raised an eyebrow at me. I just stared back at him. I grabbed the magazine and added to the rest of the stuff we were buying.

When we paid and started to head home, my cell phone started to buzz in my pocket. I figured it was Tom, but it wasn't. It was someone worse, Fletch. "Audrey, I tried calling the house line and there was no answer. Then I called Tom's mobile and he didn't answer. What's going on there?"

"Tom and the boys went out to a bar last night and they all came home a little drunk so they're all passed out. Why, what's up?" I asked pretending like I didn't know.

He scoffed, "Audrey, I know you know. I've called all the big news stations and explained that all the boys, including Tom, do not have girlfriends. I also set up for Tom to have his own private press conference to talk about the situation. Make sure he's feeling better or they're going to start saying that he's on drugs. Now we don't need that."

I rolled my eyes at Fletch's comments. "Ok, Fletch, I'll let Tom know." I flipped my phone shut and kept walking home.

I got home about ten minutes later and found Tom sitting on the bathroom floor. I started to rub his back again. He flushed the toilet as he finished and washed up. He wrapped his arms around me and cuddled up to me for comfort. I rubbed his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him too. He nuzzled against me and I walked him to the bedroom. I sat up against the headboard while Tom lay against my chest. I played with his hair trying to think of a way I could bring up the conference and the front cover of the paper. Tom started to nod off to sleep when I decided I had to tell him. "Tom, have you seen the paper recently?" He shook his head no. I grabbed the paper I had bought from the store off the nightstand on my side of the bed. "Well, I bought it while I was out with Harry. I thought you might want to see it." I placed the paper on the bed by Tom and he moved slowly to pick it up. His eyes gazed the cover of the page. He sat quietly taking it all in.

"You talked to Fletch?" he asked drowsily. I nodded yes. I knew something was going to happen, something bad. "Let me guess what he said: he called all the news stations and he arranged for me to have my own press conference to talk about this." He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over them. I didn't answer him, but I was glad that he knew already. "Danny's been in this situation before. We've all gotten used to the procedure. Never thought it would happen to the rest of us. Well I guess I better start getting ready for it." Tom sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "You got aspirin, you said; can I have on before I get in the shower?" He looked at me almost pleadingly. I grabbed the bottle of the nightstand and gave him one. He placed it in his mouth and swallowed.

Two hours later I sat in front of the TV in the theatre and watched MTV who was to show the press conference. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the press conference. I had decided that I wanted to be there and I would stand in the back with a wig on and pretend that I was a reporter. But Fletch would have none of it. He told me that if I wanted to be a good girlfriend to Tom, I would do what was best for him and by best he meant never going out of the house. Right now on MTV they had a few reporters talking about McFly's music career. When they mentioned the little trip the boys made to America several months ago, one of the reporters explained that the mystery girl Tom had been seen with might have been a girl he met in America. I rolled my eyes at their comments. Why would they automatically think I was American? Then I realized it made sense because all the pictures they had of us I was wearing my New York Yankees baseball hat.

Tom's face appeared on the screen and they cut to him about to speak. He leaned toward the microphone in front of him. Before he spoke, he tugged on his left ear lobe his little sign for me to let me know he loves me. I smiled to myself as he started to speak on TV. "Hey everyone, I'm sure you all know why we're here. I'm here to set the record straight about the articles you've been writing up about me. The girl in the photograph is Dougie's cousin, Audrey. She is from America, but I am not in a relationship with her. She is one of my best friend's cousins and I treat her as if she is my cousin. I have no intention of having a relationship with her either. I'm just trying to make her feel comfortable in a new country, a place she's never been. Now I would like to open the floor up for questions. Yes, the man in the red shirt," Tom said pointing out into the crowd of reporters.

The camera was directed at the reporter. "So are you denying that the pictures of the two of you hugging and holding hands are not what they appear to be?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I might have hugged Audrey once or twice, but that's because she's a good friend of mine now. I hug Danny, Harry and Dougie does that mean I'm in a relationship with them? No, I didn't think so. Next question."

A woman in a white blouse raised her hand and asked, "Tom, why aren't you interested in Audrey? She's quite an attractive girl. What's wrong with her that you don't like?"

I blushed as did Tom before answering. He tugged at his left ear again as he answered, "Audrey, like I said, is like a cousin to me. She is a beautiful woman, but I could never date her because of her relationship with Dougie. It would be like dating his sister." Fletch, who was sitting next to Tom on stage, leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Okay, we have time for one more question."

The camera focused on another woman who was dressed in a light green top. "So you're saying if she wasn't Dougie's cousin you would date Audrey?"

I sat on the edge of the couch and started to chew on my thumb as we all awaited Tom's answer. He looked at Fletch and Fletch nodded. "It would be a possibility. Well thank you for your questions and I'm glad we've cleared up this matter. Thank you." He stood up and tugged at his ear on last time.

I hit the power button on the remote turning off the TV. I sat back against the couch and thought about everything that just happened. For some reason everything that Tom had said about me being Dougie's cousin was bothering me. I didn't like that I had to be called Dougie's cousin or anyone in their family members, in order to be in his life. Why couldn't I be in his life because I loved him? Why could no one understand that Tom was a person who had feelings, feelings for me? Who cares what the fans think? As long as Tom was happy, shouldn't the fans be happy? I guess not and as long as I was with him I would have to hide my true feelings of hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After the press conference, I was a prisoner in my own home. It killed me. I was never to be seen leaving the house in broad daylight. And if it was absolutely necessary, I had to have one of the bodyguards go for me, even if it meant getting me my feminine products. They hated doing it, but Fletch didn't want anymore speculation about my relationship with Tom. He would rather sacrifice my happiness for the happiness of the fans.

Life was dull just hanging around the house. I was bored sitting home watching the same movies I had seen a hundred times already. I had plenty of time to pamper myself now that I wasn't allowed out to get pampered at a professional place. Sometimes I would get so bored that I would re-do my nails at least three times a day. I used to sit and watch paint dry that's how bad it got!

After a week of solitary confinement, I received rather exciting news. I got an email from Ash telling me that she was coming to stay with the three of us. She said I needed some cheering up. Dougie had talked to Fletch about having someone come out to visit me and he gave the okay for Ash to come. Tom was glad that Ashleigh was coming to visit us, so that way I could have someone to spend time with. He felt guilty leaving me behind all day with nothing to do.

Two of our bodyguards went to pick Ash up at the airport three days later. When she walked through the door, I ran up to her and jumped on her. I wrapped my arms and legs around her. We fell over and laughed until we couldn't breathe. "I missed you!"

Ash moved her pink and black hair out of her face and smiled widely. "I can't believe you've been here for two months already! Come home with me! I need you more than you know," she said with a depressing look on her face. We lay on the floor until the boys appeared above us. Tom helped me up while Dougie helped Ash.

"It's so good to see you," Dougie said giving Ash a hug. Dougie's back was to us so I was able to see Ashleigh's face. Her face showed an expression as if she was in the safest place in the world. I giggled quietly and Tom elbowed me lightly. I looked up at him and he gave me a face as if not to interrupt.

When Ash and Dougie finally let go, Ash wrapped her arm around my waist. "So why don't you give me a lovely tour of this fine establishment that you now live in?" We left the boys in the living room and headed upstairs to the bedrooms. I showed her where she would be staying across the hall from Dougie and she teased that she might not use the room. I always knew that she had a thing for Doug.

We went up to the theatre and both sat down on one of the couches. "So, how is married life?" she joked.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I wasn't sure if I should tell her, but she might yell at me for not telling her sooner that things weren't as great as I thought it would be. "Things are great," I lied through my teeth. I didn't want anyone to know, especially Ash that everything wasn't going accordingly to plan.

"That's good. You're still in the honeymoon days then. I'm just going to tell you that it's only going to get harder. God it feels so good to be away from the city for a while. Too many tourists these days, they're crowding my city! God, Audrey please come home and suffer with me."

I chuckled. "Why don't you move in here? You know that Tom doesn't mind and I'm pretty sure that Dougie wouldn't mind in the least. Come on, it would be better than living in our apartment trying to find a decent roommate to replace me and you know it."

She smiled, "I'll think about it. Maybe if a certain boy asks me a certain question." I knew from the moment that Dougie and Ashleigh laid eyes on each other they would fall for each other. But I knew that it would be a matter of time before either one of them got the courage to make a move. If they were waiting for the best opportune moment, this would be it.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about our relationships. She confessed to me that she wanted to jump Dougie when she arrived, but held herself back. She says she's still not that sure if he has any feelings for her. But I reassured her that he did. Dougie had several times bugged me if Ash was dating anyone and the answer had always been the same: no.

Tom and Dougie came home late that night after the concert. Ash and I were in the theatre watching 'The Notebook,' when the boys came home. It was just after three in the morning, but Ash and I didn't care because we were making up for lost time. Dougie and Tom joined us to watch the end of the movie. We all said our good-nights and headed downstairs to our rooms.

Tom and I changed into sleep clothes and crawled into bed. I curled up next to Tom in bed and slowly started to drift off to sleep as he read one of his mystery books. He moved my hair off my face and continued to play with my hair as he read only stopping to turn his page. When he finally stopped and decided to get some rest, he stopped playing with my hair and placed his book on his nightstand. He lay down next to me after turning off the lamp. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "'Drey, are you still awake?" I mumbled lightly letting him know that I was. "We have the video shoot for 'Please, Please,' tomorrow, remember?" I nodded slightly. "Well, they hired a girl to play Lindsay in the video and well it's going to be quite raunchy."

My ears perked up when he mentioned that they had even hired a girl to play Lindsay, but now I was fully involved in the conversation. "What do you mean by raunchy, Tom?"

"She's playing a nurse and we're patients in the hospital she works at. She's supposed to be doting upon us and watching over us."

I yawned and replied half asleep again, "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"That's not all of it. Fletch wants me to kiss her; he thinks it's best considering the recent publicity. It would get rid of all the attention from you and back to the band. "

That was what made that night one of the worst nights living with Tom. "What do you mean 'it would get rid of all the attention from me'? Are you trying to get rid of me; is Fletch trying to get rid of me?" I asked my voice getting louder.

"Why would you think Fletch is trying to get rid of you?"

I sat up and looked at him still lying in the same spot. "So you're trying to get rid of me?"

"No, no that's not what I meant. It was Fletch's idea, not mine! I don't want you going anywhere, but you have to understand that I have an image to uphold."

"So it doesn't matter how I feel? As long as you don't ruin your image nothing else matters, is that how it is?"

By this time we were both yelling at each other. "No, that's not how it is, Audrey. It's not all about you either."

"Than explain it to me, Tom, because obviously I don't get it!"

He rolled over in bed turning his back to me. "Maybe another night, I have to get some rest."

"Fine," I turned my back to him and laid back down. I hated going to sleep mad at him and usually I would cave and apologize. But this time I knew I wasn't wrong. I had every right to be mad. Why couldn't they get Harry or Danny to kiss 'Lindsay'? Why must it be Tom? Sometimes I wish I knew what was going on inside his mind when we talked about things like this. I guess he was right that I didn't understand about him upholding his image, and I guess I never would if he wouldn't tell me. As I tried my best to fall asleep, which is quite hard to do when you're mad at the person you're sharing a bed with, I realized the honeymoon days were long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tom and I never did finish our conversation from the night before. He woke me the next morning only to let me know that he was off to the hospital they were filming the video at. He kissed my forehead without saying anything else and left me alone in bed.

I woke up a few hours later. I headed into the den to see if Tom had called to give me an update on the video shoot. I picked up the receiver of the phone and dialed the voicemail number. No such luck. He hadn't called and I wasn't really surprised that he didn't. I leaned my head on my palms as I leaned on the desk. I rubbed my eyes and started to think about the fight we had last night. I really didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. I looked up at the screen of the computer and noticed a post-it. I peeled it off the monitor and read it. 'Audrey, since Ashleigh is here I figured you guys could spend the day out shopping with the company credit card. Have fun, buy whatever you want. See you girls later, Fletch.' I rolled my eyes at his note. If he was trying to buy my respect back, it wasn't going to be that easy. Although a shopping spree couldn't hurt.

I opened the drawer to find the credit card he left us. I went to wake Ash in her room, but found a neatly made bed. I peaked into Dougie's room to see lumps in the bed. I tiptoed into the room and found strand of pink and black hair across one of Dougie's pillows. I moved her hair off her face and she stirred. She blinked up at me and smiled meekly. "Um, hi?" she asked quietly.

I laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi, I just wanted to see if you were awake yet. Fletch left us the company credit card so that means a shopping spree. So get your butt out of bed and get in the shower." I helped her out of Dougie's bed and we started our day.

Ash and I aren't the typical 'I love shopping,' kind of girl. We are the girls that love to walk around town and make fun of people and barely get any shopping done. But considering we had the _company _credit card, we decided to put it to good use. We went to several stores and just browsed around. Ash bought a black corset and black and white checkered shoes. I bought a new pair of black flip flops and sunglasses. We spent more talking about life than actually shopping, which was usual for us.

We headed into an old record shop to look for some classic records. The girl sitting at the counter had on MTV and was bobbing her head to the video that was on. Ash and I smiled as we made our way past the cashier and knee deep in records. We flipped through records and chuckled at the ones with obscure cover art.

As we were looking through the records, McFly came on MTV. Ash and I joked around as we sang 'Five Colors in Her Hair,' in the store. We were so cheesy that the other three people in the store stared at us, but that's just the way Ash and I are. We just can't help it some times. At the end of the video, one of the video jockeys came on screen to give a quick news report. "More news on the McFly front, apparently McFly are tapping their new video today for their single 'Please, Please.' We've heard from management that they have hired a girl to play Lindsay and that it is _not_ Dougie's cousin, who was rumored to be seeing Tom McFly. In other news…"

I turned my attention back to the records in my hands and rolled my eyes at the VJ. Ash noticed my expression and spoke up, "I guess you don't like all the publicity, right?"

I chuckled, "Would you?"

"No, but it doesn't seem to bother you as much as I thought it would."

I glanced over at her. "You don't know half of it." I got up and sat next to her and the bin she was looking through. "Fletch made Tom hold a press conference on us not being together. Someone got a picture of Tom and I outside of one of their recording studios and they printed the pictures in _every_ gossip column you could think of. He had to tell people of the press that I was Dougie's cousin. When I first met Fletch he gave Tom and I the 'No Girlfriend Speech.' How am I supposed to react to something like that?"

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm. "I guess that's what I'm going to have to deal with now. But besides all the paparazzi and Fletch, how is your relationship with Tom?"

"Everything is fine. It's all these rules that are driving us crazy." I looked away from Ash and back to The Doors record I held in my hand.

"Audrey, you can't lie to me. I heard you and Tom last night when we all went to bed. Dougie and I tried our best to not let it bother us, but we agreed that I would talk to you and Dougie was going to talk to Tom. Its not just Fletch's fault or the public, it's you and Tom."

A tear ran down my cheek and fell onto my jeans. "I was hoping you didn't hear that. There are days and nights, like last night, that I wonder if I made the right decision by moving here to be with him. What if I was wrong to drop everything to come out here and be with him? I wasn't ready to share my love with the whole world and he isn't ready to be tied down. I just think we're not ready…" I dragged on as tears started to fall a little more freely.

Ash wrapped both arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled back slightly and wiped my tears. "Hey look at me, we're going to go home and we're going to watch sappy movies and eat cookie dough right out of the container, okay?"

I nodded and calmed myself down the best that I could. I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell Tom this is how I feel. You're the only person who knows this, Ash, please don't say anything."

"Sure, don't worry. Let's head home." She picked up the bags from the floor and let the records drop. She kept her left arm around me and we made our way home.

Just like the conversation between Tom and I, Ash and I never talked about what I said after the record shop. We just let it go, but I did notice a look or two that she gave me that night while Tom and I cuddled on the couch. She wanted to protect me from being hurt and I would have done the same with her. She was just looking out for me and I was grateful that for once someone was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Things between Tom and I got worse as the rest of the week went on. Two days after the video shoot, Fletch came over as did Harry and Danny to watch what the editing team came up with. I wasn't the happiest camper watching it. Ash thought it was funny and couldn't help but laugh at it. I, on the other hand, hated it. Tom had boobs shoved into his face and than kissed her. They cut the kiss down according to Fletch's dismay. I didn't like the fact that Tom had kissed her at all. I figured I was overreacting because it was "acting," but how was I to know if she was just "acting?" Of course I couldn't let it go after seeing the video. Tom had never said a word about the video shoot beside the fact that I would enjoy the end of it. Tom looked great at the end, he was right, but he didn't warn me about the flash that he got. We ended up fighting and going to sleep mad at each other…again.

For the first time since I had been in the house, Tom and I went the whole next day not speaking to each other. At breakfast Tom would ask Ash or Dougie to pass him something while I was sitting right next to him and the stuff he was asking for. He didn't kiss me good morning or tell me he loved me, nothing. He was still annoyed with the conversation from the night before. I was upset to say the least that he would be acting like this. Out of all the McFly guys, I thought Tom would be the most mature, but I really got to see a different side of him today.

When the guys left to go to sound check for their last concert of the two weeks, Tom ignored me and went straight to the bus. I stared out the window watching him get on the bus just in case he would turn around and blow me a kiss. He didn't even turn around to see if I was looking. Before leaving Dougie came over to me and gave me a hug. "Everything will be fine, I promise," he whispered in my ear. He pulled away and I looked him straight in the eye. I nodded my headed in acknowledgement. I watched him say good-bye to Ash and that he would call her when the show was over.

Because it was the last night of the tour, I told Ash that the boys usually go out for a celebratory drink. We both wanted to stay up and wait for the boys to give them our own congratulations on the two week tour they finished. We were quite comfy upstairs in the theatre watching movies. We were in the middle of Johnny Depp movie marathon when I heard my cell phone ringing from downstairs in my bedroom. "That's Tom's ring-tone," I gasped at the sound of 'Love of My Life,' by Queen started to play.

"Maybe Dougie talked to him!" Ash called after me as I ran down the steps to answer in time.

I grabbed the phone of my nightstand and answered breathlessly, "Hello?" At first I couldn't hear anything. I heard a lot of mumbling and loud music in the background. I asked again, "Hello?"

"Jessica…" Tom slurred into the phone.

"Tom? Tom, its Audrey. What are you doing?" My mind started to run ragged as the name Jessica was said. Tom didn't know any Jessica's. Tom must have accidentally called my cell phone. Sometimes when his jeans were a little too snug he would lean on some of the buttons and he would call me. I kept my mouth shut and just listened to what was being said. I wanted to see who this Jessica was.

"I bet you can't guess who I am, but I'll give you a little hint: I'm famous," he continued to slur. He was drunk.

I heard a female giggle and say coyly, "You're Tom Fletcher from McFly. I know exactly who you are. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No, that's Dougie's cousin. I'm a single man as single as can be. I've never been more single in my whole life. Watch, I can prove it to you," Tom's voice got quieter and quieter until you couldn't hear anything. Before I was about to hang up, I heard a few moans and then kissing noises. I sat down on the bed with the phone pressed against my ear. I covered my mouth as my jaw dropped in disbelief. I couldn't believe what he was doing to me. I brought my knees up to my chin and sat there staring at the wall.

I heard Ash's footsteps coming from upstairs. Her voice echoed off the empty hallways of the house. "Hey is everything okay?" She appeared in the doorway of the room, but I didn't look at her. I just stared in front of me not moving a single muscle. Ash looked at me and knew instantly that something had gone wrong. She walked over to the bed that I shared with Tom and sat next to. She took the phone that was glued to my ear and right hand and listened to the noises I had heard. She covered her mouth as did I when I realized what I was listening to. She closed the phone disconnecting the call. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered encouraging words into my ear, but nothing helped. I started crying finally not holding anything back for a change. I just let myself cry for real, I let all of my emotions run out of me in that instant. And Ash just let me cry. She held me and comforted me. She rocked me gently letting me let out everything I had held in for the past two months, everything that I had let secretly bother me without anyone knowing, not even Tom. This was my breaking point, I was broken.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The boys didn't come home until three in the morning, three hours after I had received the phone call. Ash and I went back up to the theatre and were watching Benny and Joon when he heard the boys come in. We heard the front door slam and we headed to the living room.

The room was dimly lit; the only light was coming from outside, the light on the porch. Tom was on the couch slouching over while Dougie tried to help him up to our room. Danny and Harry stood in the living room making sure no one got hurt in the process. No one had noticed that Ash and I had been watching them struggle with Tom.

"Now we all agreed that we're not going to tell Audrey what happened, yeah?" Danny asked.

Dougie and Harry agreed and Tom just sat on the couch slipping little by little off the couch.

This was a perfect opportunity to make my presence known. "Don't tell me what?" I asked walking down the last few steps. Everybody's eyes landed on me. I couldn't see Tom's but I could feel his more than anybody's. Nobody answered my question. "You weren't going to tell me that Tom kissed some girl at the bar you guys went to tonight? Was that what you weren't going to tell me? Because I already know. Tom leaned on his mobile and called me. I heard the whole thing."

Dougie helped Tom sit up on the couch and Tom's dark eyes stared at me through the darkness. "I didn't call you," he said bitterly. "I can prove it to you," he said, the same exact words he said to the girl at the bar. But his tone was much different: he was playful, he was hurtful. He was trying to lie to me about it. He dug into his front right pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "See, I didn't call…" he dragged on as he pressed the call button on his phone. I could see the light flashing on his face and I could only imagine what was going through his mind as my name appeared at the top of the list. The room fell silent as Tom stared at my name on his recent calls list. Tom got frustrated and threw the phone across the room making sure not to hit anyone. "Well, I'm glad you heard it! You've been nothing but a nagging little bitch lately!"

I walked over and stood in front of him. "Well I'm glad I heard it! I can't believe I gave my life up to be with you, you selfish bastard. I gave everything up to be here with you and all you fucking care about is yourself! Do you know how hard it's been on me to sit here watch you have all the fun? Do you know what its like to have the one person you care about most leave you all alone to lead a life you're supposed to be involved in? Do you? Because until you do, you'll never understand how I feel!" I screamed at him. I could feel my face getting hot as I yelled at him. Tears stung the corners of my eyes again. Letting everything out didn't need to be just said, I had to feel it at the same time. Tom stared back at me unflinchingly as I yelled at him. He didn't seem to care one bit that I was upset.

He stared at me for several moments letting silence take over the room, the house, our relationship. I know it's a cliché when people say that silence can be deafening, but I finally understood what they meant as I stood in front of Tom. "This is my life, hun, you can come along for the ride or you can give up, it seem to me like you're good at that."

I blinked back the tears that begged me to fall. I took a deep breath in and let out what I needed to say. "I'm going home, Tom, I'm going back to New York. I can't be here any longer. This is too much for me to take. I've been hurting for way too long and something's got to give. I can't stay in a place where I'm supposed to be loved only to be hurt and to be let down. I think it's for the best, for me, for you, for us." The room fell silent again. Harry, Danny, Dougie and Ash stared at the two of us staring at each other. I knew everything was too good to be true.

Tom pushed himself off the couch and walked until he was right next to me. He whispered, "I knew it. Go home you little fucking baby." He pushed past me and stormed upstairs slamming our – his bedroom door behind him.

I stood there tears streaming down my cheeks. I was doing the right thing going back to New York. Things just weren't meant to be. All he cared about was himself and his image. I know I'm not completely innocent here, I knew I was pushing him away. I knew I was being the jealous, self conscious girlfriend that I hoped I wouldn't turn into. I knew I pushed him away just as much as he was pushing me away. I never imagined it to end like this, not this way, not this night. I slept in the guest bedroom with Ash that night. I was hoping that it would the last night that I spent underneath the same roof as him. I wanted to get away from him, as far away as I could. And the farthest place I could ever go was home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Of course they only time I ever really want to go on an airplane, I can't get a ticket! Ash and I were going back to New York together and I felt bad for her and Dougie. They both wanted to be together and because of Tom and me, they were separating again. Our flight back home was two days away, the day Ash was originally supposed to leave to go back home. I got a seat next to her on her flight. I just wanted to get away and I couldn't.

The days in the house were tense, and not just for me and Tom, but for Dougie, Ashleigh, Harry and Danny. None of us spoke a word at breakfast; we didn't even look each other in the eye. Looking someone in the eye meant that you were weak, like you were giving something away, something deep. If either one of us had looked the other one in the eye it would have been as if we were giving in to the other, almost as if we were admitting we were wrong. Dougie spent a lot of time with Tom while Ash spent the rest of the remaining hours with me. The only time they got to spend together now was when they were going to sleep. The day after the fight, Ash and Dougie had gone out to eat to spend time together. To make sure that Tom and I weren't alone in the same house, Tom went over to Danny and Harry's to continue working on new material for the next album. I was positive that Tom had plenty of stuff to write albums worth of songs. Tom was the type of person that could have one experience and write three different, but good songs about it. This was one thing that I'm sure he would milk to death.

The night before we were to leave, Ashleigh begged me to talk to Tom. I looked at her from across the living room as she stood in the door way between the living and the kitchen. "Why?" I asked smugly. "I'm not the one who did anything wrong."

She leaned against the frame of the door, "Yeah, but he's been under a lot of stress lately with the media, you moving in. Can't you just give him a break?"

"Give him a break?! Why? I've been under a lot of stress too and I didn't go out and kiss another person!"

She rubbed her forefinger and thumb against her forehead as if she had a headache. "I can understand where you're coming from, Drey, but this is worse for him. This is his life that he's putting in jeopardy….his career to have you here with him. He's doing the best that he can."

I stared at her for a moment trying to understand why she was defending him. "Why are you defending him?" I finally asked not being able to figure it out.

"I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt, Audrey. The whole time you guys dated while you still lived in New York he never once cheated on you, he wouldn't even have thought about it either. Now that you're here his life has been thrown through a whirlwind and he had a few drinks. You remember what we used to be like after having a few drinks."

Silence filled the room after her little speech. I knew what she was getting at, but he knew exactly what he was doing when he went to the bar the other night. True, like Ash had said, he didn't cheat on me the eight months we were apart. I knew he loved me, I didn't doubt that at all. I figured after all this is our relationship really worth all the pain I've been put through? I didn't think so and that's why I was so desperate to get away. I wanted to get away before things got real bad. Mostly I wanted to get away so that when I looked back at the time I shared with him I would only see the good memories I had with him.

She shook her head and headed back into the kitchen. "I tried," she said as she walked away from me. I stayed where I was and stared at the doorway thinking that she might come back in. But she didn't. This was the end of everything.

I crawled into bed that night and stared at the ceiling above me, a white blank ceiling staring right back at me. It was empty just like the bed that I now slept in. It was lonely and cold to say the least. I wanted to climb into bed with the man that I loved most in my whole entire. I wanted him to make me feel safe. I didn't want to be alone. I pulled my plaid pajama pants down so I could see my 'Kiss Me Fool' tattoo that I had gotten with Tom. I outlined the star with my forefinger and had tears prick my eyes. I rolled over on my side facing the tiny window. Trying to forget about how bad Tom had hurt me.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and walk towards my room and I hoped that it wasn't Ash coming to talk to me. Thankfully she didn't, but she went into Dougie's room with him. I tried to block out their conversation, but the walls in this place were as thin as paper.

"Did you have any luck talking to Audrey?" I head Dougie ask.

There was some rustling before Ash answered. "No, she wouldn't even consider talking to him. She's really hurt, Doug. I've never seen her like this and the other night, that was her breaking point. Well, what about Tom?"

Dougie sighed heavily, "No, he doesn't regret what happened the other night. He feels that it was his breaking point too. He would only take so much nagging with Fletch and her. Danny and Harry even tried to talk to him, but he wants none of it. Harry and Danny said he's been locked in the studio all day and doesn't want to be bothered. I was lucky I even got to talk to him for five minutes."

"I wish there was something I could do. I hate that two people who love each other are willing to throw away their whole relationship because of a misunderstanding. I hate this, I'm leaving tomorrow and all I want to do is stay right here."

"Well, let's make this last night memorable," Dougie said quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

Tears fell freely from eyes again. I guess something's just aren't meant to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When morning arrived, I couldn't be happier to finally get out. I just wanted to go home and sleep in my bed again. I just needed to get away from here. I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot from all the tears I had cried the night before. I quickly gathered myself and headed into the bathroom to shower before anyone else got up.

I turned the knob of the door and pushed it open to have a pair of eyes meet mine. A pair of big beautiful brown eyes, that I would recognize any day. I looked away quickly hoping that he didn't think I was weak. We both sighed and tried to act as if we hadn't just shown our weakness to the other. He brushed past me without saying a word; I didn't expect him to say anything really. What was there to say?

I finished getting ready just after eleven and Ash was ready by half past. We loaded up the taxi Dougie had called for us. I stood by the door of the taxi and watched as the rain started to fall. It was the prefect I guess, to have the rain fall. The rain was here to wash me away from someplace I didn't belong and to wash away all my pain. Harry and Danny both gave me hugs and kisses before wishing me luck. "Promise you won't forget us?" Danny asked.

"I won't. How can I forget the most talented guys I've ever met?" He kissed my cheek again and smiled sadly.

Dougie and Ash were locked in a kiss. I felt horrible that I was splitting them up, but she was coming home to New York anyway. I could now see tears falling from Ashleigh's eyes. Dougie wiped one or two away before both of them walking over to the taxi. Dougie gave me a quick hug and kissed Ash one more time before we got into the taxi. Dougie shut the door behind us. Before the driver pulled away, I looked up at the studio window to see if I could get one last glimpse at Tom. The curtain was pulled aside and I could see a shadowy figure standing in the window. I knew he would look. The driver pulled away, but I kept my eyes on the window. Slowly Tom vanished from my sight and was never to be seen again.

Ash and I got to the airport two hours before our flight was to leave. We checked our bags and checked in for the flight. We sat at the gate and watched whatever the airport had on the televisions. I was half paying attention to what was on the screen or what the person was saying. I leaned my head back against the chair trying to take a quick nap. I could hear Ash fidgeting around with a magazine she had bought on the way to the gate. I started to doze off when two female voices walked by. They were quiet loud considering everyone else was minding their own business. They didn't seem to care that other people could hear them.

"I can't believe its true!" One of the girls exclaimed.

The other one giggled and replied, "Come one you knew a guy like him would have a girlfriend. Do you think any of the others have girlfriends?"

"Harry seems like the kind of guy to have a serious girlfriend, the kind that they will have kids before they're made kind. Danny runs around too much to have a serious girlfriend. I can see him having a really close girlfriend, like a friend, but nothing more. Dougie, I'm not sure about him. He's hard to predict," the first voice said.

I looked up. Danny, Harry and Dougie…they were talking about McFly. But that hadn't mentioned Tom. I recounted their conversation in my head. I saw the two girls sitting a few seats away from me. I leaned over toward them. "Excuse, were you just talking about McFly?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

The girl sitting closer to me was blonde and blue eyed. She glanced at me with a look of contempt. "Yes?"

"What happened?" If something happened to any of them I wanted to know.

The other girl, on the other side of her friend, was a redhead with green eyes, smiled nicely and replied, "Tom wrote a blog on his MySpace commenting on his personal life. Apparently he has a girlfriend."

"Thanks," I said to the girls and turned to Ash. "I'm not surprised at all. I'm sure he called that girl from the bar the other night and asked her to be his girlfriend and of course she's the one that he doesn't want to keep hidden., the one he doesn't want to keep a secret because he loves her," I said gritting my teeth in anger. It's just like Tom to go and do something like this. Thank god I was leaving.

I leaned my head back against the chair again. I closed my eyes tightly blocking out everything around me. At least I tried my best to block out everything. A few moments later, I heard a guitars playing, what sounded only like a few feet away from me.

"It's them!" I heard the girl to next to me exclaim.

The guitars continued to be strummed, but I didn't look. I didn't care who it was.

"_It's only been a day _

_But it's like I can't go on," _a familiar voice sang. The voice belonged to only person: Danny.

I looked up to see all four boys standing in front of Ash and me. I didn't say anything. I just listened.

_Now I'm so sick of being lonely _

_This is killing me so slowly _

_Don't pretend that you don't know me _

_'Cause that's the worst thing you could do! _

_Now I'm singing such a sad song _

_These things never seem to last long _

_Something that I never planned on _

_Help me baby I'm so sick of being lonely_

I laughed as Tom sang his verse. I was in such a rush I _had_ actually left my coat on the couch and not to mention the pictures of the freezer door. A smiled spread across my lips as Tom sang. Why did it always that when I expect him to be an idiot he turns around and makes me fall for him even harder? I waited until they finished singing before I did anything. Tom took off his guitar and handed it to Danny as he approached me. I stood in front of him just waiting to see what he would do. We stood there looking at each other for a minute, both of us not really knowing what to do. I took one step toward him as he did the same. He wrapped me in his arms. He put one hand around my neck in the passionate men do in the movies. He pulled me close and kissed me good and hard. He hadn't kissed me like that since the first day I had been in England. I couldn't hear anything going on around us. All I could sense was the passion soaring through my body and Tom's lips against mine.

He pulled away a few seconds later and leaned his head against mine. He took a deep breath and took my hands in his. I looked at him wondering why he pulled away from the perfect moment. He knelt down and suddenly everything made sense. My eyes pointed downward as I followed his eyes. His beautiful chocolate eyes stared up at me. "Audrey, I know I messed up. And I want to make everything right between us…I've never been happier with anyone else…"

Danny cut him off, "He was miserable before you."

Tom glanced back at him and nodded, "Thanks Dan. I want to tell the whole world that I love you and I want to tell the whole world that I want to marry you. Will you marry me, Audrey?"

I watched him intently. I wanted to watch his eye movement. His eyes never left mine. He stared at me waiting for my reply. I could see sweat start to form on his brow. I was about to answer when Ash hit me in the arm. "Answer him before he has a heart attack."

I smiled. "Yes, I will." I barely finished my answer when Tom stood up and lifted me in his arms. He kissed making a tingling feeling surge through my whole body. When he finally placed me on the ground, he slipped a tiny gold band with a decent sized diamond on my left ring finger, right where it belonged. To me it wasn't about the size, but the meaning behind it.

Tom kissed my forehead and wrapped his around me. "Let's go home, soon-to-be Mrs. Fletcher," Tom joked.

I bumped my hip into his and looked up at him. "You can't just write me a song every time we have a fight, Mr. Fletcher. That always seems to be your way out."

"What can I say? I guess I'm just good with words." He kissed my head as we headed home.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

I snuggled under the covers and crawled close to the warm body sleeping next to me. I took a deep breath taking in the moment. It was nice waking up next to someone in the morning. I loved having him there and I loved being there. I was meant to be there. I fit perfectly into his arms and when you fit perfectly that's where you belong.

I opened my eyes slightly to see if he was awake yet. His eyes were still closed and I could hear him faintly snoring. I kissed his chest gently, trying not to wake him. I could see a smile appear on his face and the one dimple he was known for. He moaned and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly and kissed my forehead.

This was where I belonged. This was my heaven on earth and I thank god everyday that he knocked some sense into the guy that was making the biggest mistake of his life and mine. If it hadn't been for that song, I would be back in New York laying in bed thinking about the one that got away. But I wasn't', I was here, in heaven.

Tom kissed my forehead one more time before whispering ever so lightly, "I love you, Mrs. Fletcher."

"I love you, Mr. Fletcher," I smiled back.

This was the beginning of the rest of our lives.

**THE END!!!**

_Thanks to all the readers who followed this story from So Lyrical and now to On the Ride. I hope you will all check out my other stories. I will be re-uploading my newest story Longing for You...Thank you all again!_

_Love, Courtney_


End file.
